En busca de los Sennin
by Lunnyta
Summary: Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí escondidos?- un año quizá/Konoha ya no existe y los sennin tampoco/¿Mama?/NO!SASUKE! /Basado en la nueva generacion
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen blablabla** **A leer!!**

 **En busca de los Sennin**

 **Cap1: introduccion**

Un grupo de ninjas estaban reunidos a la lumbre de una hoguera en una cueva cercana a la destruida Konoha, era de noche, hacía frío y la humedad de la lluvia caída les helaba los huesos, todos con la cabeza agachada, cada cual metido en sus pensamientos

-Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí escondidos?- dijo un inojin con ojeras pronunciadas

-Meses, quizá haya pasado un año ya-cansada Sarada intentaba mover una piedrecilla con sus pies.

-¿creeis que habra mas gente por ahí? Supervivientes?-pregunto metal lee que arropaba a una dormida Himawari

-No creo, nosotros salimos cuando ya era tarde, ni siquiera creo que el Hokage viva-dijo Shikadai en voz baja.

Todos asintieron apenados, y empezaron a contar quien estaria de guardia esa noche, el primero seria Boruto que esa noche estaba más callado de lo normal, ya todos se fueron a dormir cuando al rubio le llegaron recuerdos de aquel dia.

Se libraba una batalla, los ninjas luchaban por proteger a la aldea, Boruto ayudaba a una anciana a levantarse cuando llegó Konohamaru

-Boruto! Tienes que ir a la torre! El Hokage te necesita! -konohamaru cargo a la anciana y salió corriendo.

Boruto corria lo mas rapido que podia hacia la torre, cuando la vio de cerca vio ante sus ojos como la estructura caía por una bomba, el rubio se paró de golpe sin creer lo que veía, un grito le llamó la atención, al ver a lo lejos pudo ver a una himawari tirada en el suelo y a una hinata protegiéndola mientras luchaba contra un tipo corpulento

-Mama!!

-Boruto!!! Coge a tu hermana y vete!!

-Pero..!

No hay tiempo!!- Hinata le dio un golpe al tipo que acabó con el y se acercó a su hijo mayor-teneis que iros poneos a salvo

-y tu?!

-No te preocupes por mi!-Hinata puso a la niña en la espalda del infante y le miro a los ojos- entra en el bosque, corre, busca un refugio seguro y en cuanto esté calmado, sigue corriendo y por nada del mundo vuelvas a Konoha

Y corrio, corrio todo lo que sus pies lo dejaron, encontró un hueco entre unos árboles y la maleza, abrazo a himawari para tranquilizarla, a la mañana siguiente se encontró con Mitsuki y poco a poco fueron encontrando los genins de la nueva generación.

-Boruto

-Sarada, ¿no tienes sueño?

-Si que lo tengo pero es mi turno de guardia, ¿pensabas en aquella noche, no?

-Si, los extraño

-Lo se, te entiendo, sabes yo no os lo he contado pero esa noche no vi a mis padres -agacho la cabeza y aguanto una lagrima que queria caer- cuando empezó el ataque yo estaba dormida, una bomba en el territorio de mi clan me despertó, mis padres ya no estaban en casa.

Y Boruto dejó a una Sarada triste y se fue a dormir abrazado a su pequeña hermana.

 ** _...TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. primer encuentro: Sasuke

**Los personajes no me pertenecen Blablabla A leer!!**

 **cap2**

Primer encuentro: Sasuke

Por la mañana estaban todos en pie y desayunando de los pocos víveres que les quedaban cuando Shikadai hablo:

-Chicos nos queda poca comida, tenemos que salir a buscar más.

-Pero nos dijeron que nos quedaramos aquí- dijo Cho-cho

-Pero no dijeron hasta cuándo -dijo Shikadai- no podemos esperar más, tenemos que ir a Konoha, ahí debe quedar algo

-si los animales no se los han comido ya- Dijo Inojin con sarcasmo

Todos los jovenes y la mas pequeña de todos salieron de la cueva temerosos y al mismo tiempo con valentia, andaron poco ya que estaban cerca de la aldea, pero por el camino se tapaban la nariz por el hedor de algunos cadaveres fruto de la guerra que nadie recogio.

Al llegar no creian lo que veian, la aldea no estaba, solo habia ruinas y la vegetacion reinaba en el lugar decidieron que cada cual hiria primero a su hogar para inspeccionar y luego se verian en lo que quedaba de la torre.

Sarada llego a las puertas del clan Uchiha, se alegro de cierta manera, muchas de las casas seguian en pie "quiza porque aqui no habia nadie con quien pelear" pensó, vió su casa, al igual que las otras, no estaba dañada, estaba como la dejo, entro con un poco de miedo pero el orgullo de su apellido no le dejava volver a tras, camino por toda la casa, estaba llena de polvo y el moho llenaba algunas paredes, en la cocina encontro algunos alimentos que aun no se habian estropeado, cuando fue a la entrada recordo que su padre tenia un armario en su habitación con armas que quiza les harian falta.

Entro en la habitación y los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, la cama estaba desecha, simbolo de que salieron rapido, "¿por que os fuisteis sin avisarme?" se pregunto mirando a la foto de sus progenitores, abrio el armario y cogio varias armas pero vio algo que le llamo la atencion, un pergamino estaba mal colocado, cosa rara ya que a su padre le gustaba el orden, lo abrio y del salio una serpiente que hizo que Sarada cayera al suelo, la serpiente fue hacia ella y se enrollo en su brazo y cual tatuaje se pego a su piel, Sarada no entendia nada, lo de pensar era para los Nara, se levanto del suelo y vio que con el susto habia tirado la foto de boda de sus padres, el marco estaba roto y la foto sobresalia de el, al coger la foto vio que detras de esta habia un escrito, "si alguna vez encuentras esto Sarada es que tu padre y yo ya no estamos, tranquila, eres fuerte, vive, busca un hogar y se feliz. Te queremos mi pequeña.atte: sigue a la serpiente" leyo, y la frase ultima la dejo intrigada, al llegar al punto de encuentro, todos habian encontrado algo, Sarada les conto lo que habia pasado en su casa.

-Al menos tu casa estaba en pie, todas las demas estaban en ruinas- dijo Mitzuki- chicos y Boruto?

-Estoy aqui!- dijo el rubio

Estaba en medio de las ruinas de la torre y sostenia la capa del hokage, Himawari tenia un sus manos la foto de su madre

-La capa tiene sangre- la cogio junto con la foto de la niña y las guardo bien en su mochila.

Y sin decir mas siguieron todo el dia rebuscando en la aldea hasta que volvieron a la cueva, lo quedaba de tarde repasaron lo que harian en segundo lugar.

-Ya tenemos comida para un par de meses mas si nos roganizamos, Cho-cho tendras que hacer un esfuerzo, lo siento- dijo Shikadai a su amiga y compañera

A la mañana siguiente les desperto las risas de la mas pequeña del grupo, estaba en la puerta de la cueva jugando con un animalillo, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era la misma serpiente que Sarada les enseño y que ya no estaba en su brazo, la serpiente les hizo una seña para que se levantaran y estos lo hicieron.

-Tranquilos, es amiga- dijo la pequeña-creo que quiere que la sigamos

Y con la misma se vistieron y se pusieron en marcha, llevavan horas caminando, estaban cansados y se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Como esa bicha no se pare pronto me la comere-dijo Cho-cho

Y como si la hubiese escuchado se paro delante de una montaña

-Este sitio lo conozco, es una de las guaridas de mi padre- afirmo Mitzuki, se mordio un dedo de la mano y lo paso por las piedras.

Y una puerta se abrio, la serpiente entro y los chicos la siguieron con inseguridad esperando una batalla nesperada, la serpiente se deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar a una sala, en el fondo un trono presidia la estancia con serpientes de piedra a su alrededor.

-Hola chicos, que alegria me da veros, os esperaba

-Padre! -grito Mitzuki que se dirigio a su progenitor que este en un calido abrazo los recibio.

-Bueno tendreis hambre, pasad os pondre comida.

Orochimaru dirigio a los chicos a otra sala donde ya habka una mesa, ahi comieron lo que los sirvientes del antiguo sennin le fueron llevando, cuando quedaron hartos empezaron las preguntas.

-Orochimaru-sama sabe algo de lo que paso?

-Sobrevivio alguien?

-como es que sigue vivo?

-chicos chicos de uno en uno, se muy poco, no salgo mucho de aqui-Orochimaru entrelazo las manos y miro directamente a Sarada- Sabes te pareces mucho a sasuke.

Sarada se estremecio al oir aquello y se levanto de la silla

-calmate chiquilla, te encantará saber que esta aqui bajo este techo- Sarada temerosa de preguntar ni se inmuto- bueno una noche llamo a mi puerta, se veia patidifuso, vamos, quiza le anime verte.

Dejaron a los demas en la mesa y tanto el ex-sennin como la gennin andaron, este la llevo por un pasillo largo, llegaron a una puerta.

-Te advierto que quiza no te guste lo que veras o quiza a el no le guste que lo veas -puso una mano en la manilla de la puerta y Sarada trago saliva - No ha hablado nada desde que llego, ni una palabra, aunque de vez en cuando se le escucha farfullar palabras sueltas.

Cuando Sarada paso escucho como habia cerrado la puerta tras ella, inspiro profundo, busco por la oscura habitación y solo puedo ver una silueta en una cama.

-Papa? -Pregunto temerosa- Padre soy yo, Sarada -avanzo lentamente hacia la figura cuando esta se se inclino, se sento en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Papa?

-A que has venido si no es para mortificarme, si eres un monstruo de Orochimaru jugando conmigo vete y si eres un fantasma librame ya de mis pecados.

-Padre soy yo, todo este tiempo estuve sola y te encontrado y ahora podemos..

-Dejame! Vete fantasma! Mi hija esta muerta! Deja de torturarme!

Sarada se acerco aun mas y se puso de rodillas delante de el cogio su mano y se la puso en su cara, en ese instante pudo darse cuente de la venda que tenia tapando sus ojos"ciego" penso al instante.

-Eres tu de verdad?- Sasuke paso su mano por la cara su hija pasando detenidamente por sus gafas-no puede ser, creia que estabas muerta, como?

-ya tendremos tiempo de hablar ahora vamos afuera todos los chicos estan aqui tambien y Boruto y Mitzuki y..

-Lo siento Sarada pero no puedo salir de esta cama

Sasuke se incorporo para que la chica lo viese mejor y ella atonita se quedo al ver como su padre, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no solo habia perdido la vista

TO BE CONTINUED...

... **PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA AUN ESTOY APRENDIENDO COMO SE ESCRIBE EN LA APP** **BESITOS DE FRESAS CON NATA**


	3. segundo encuentro: Naruto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen blablabla** **LEAN!!!!**

Cap3:

segundo encuentro: Naruto

Sarada se quedó impactada, las piernas de su padre estaban ennegrecidas y tenía unas marcas muy feas:

-Fue en medio de una pelea, me hicieron sello paralizandome pero como pude vine hasta aqui, perdi la vista por completo cuando use la última forma del sharingan

-sabes algo de mi madre?

-la última vez que la vi estaba curando a Kiba, luego todo fue oscuridad, "!!sasuke!!!", aún la oigo llamarme, gritar mi nombre.

El dia paso y los chicos hablaban para saber que iban a hacer

-Al menos hemos encontrado a alguien

-pero de qué nos sirve? No es que no me alegré de verlo pero está ciego y tullido, no iremos muy lejos con el.

Todo esto lo escuchaba Sarada en silencio, con la cabeza agachada, no sabía en qué pensar, por una parte quería ir a buscar más supervivientes y por otro lado no quería dejar a su padre con la víbora, como había apodado a Orochimaru. Miró a sus amigos uno por uno intentando buscar un poco de consejo o consuelo en sus ojos, pero solo podía ver incertidumbre, dudas y miedo, hasta que llegó a Metal lee y le vino a la mente una idea, salio rapidamente dejando a sus compañeros desconcertados.

Dos días después, los chicos estaban caminando por el bosque, estaban cansados y llevaban largo rato sin comer.

-Chicos deberíamos descansar un rato- dijo shikadai y todos hicieron lo propio, se sentaron en círculo y empezaron a comer,

Sarada, arrastro la silla de ruedas en la que iba su progenitor, todos los chicos sentían miedo y lastima a la vez por tener que llevar al gran Uchiha de esa forma consigo, tenia el rostro pálido, casi no hablaba y apenas comia.

Esa noche durmieron en un claro del bosque rodeado de árboles y maleza, hicieron guardia uno por uno, pero en la última guardia, la de Inojin, este se quedo dormido, con lo que no pudo ver como el único adulto del grupo era arrastrado hacia lo mas oscuro del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con los gritos de una Sarada angustiada por no ver a su padre, shikadai le dio un golpe a inojin por dormirse, buscaron al Uchiha por todo el bosque hasta que llegaron al rio y allí lo vieron, la silla estaba en un lado y el Uchiha sentado mirando a la nada.

-padre? -lo llamo Sarada

Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar el hombre levanto su único brazo y señaló el río, todos miraron al agua y la pequeña del grupo se sonrio tanto que se fue hacia él pero su hermano la detuvo.

-Son renacuajos? -pregunto dudoso Metal lee

-Todo el río está lleno de ellos-dijo Cho-cho mientras se comía su patata frita

-y ahora qué?-pregunto inojin-cruzamos?

-no, algo me dice que tenemos que seguir el cauce-miraron a Boruto extrañados- pero Hima-chan y Sasuke-sama no pueden meterse en el agua.

-Id, yo la cuidare-Todos se quedaron estupefactos, Sasuke había hablado-tranquilos no nos moveremos de aquí.

Los chicos dudosos se metieron en el agua que apenas les llegaba por los hombros, los renacuajos les rodearon y tiraban de ellos para ir más rápido, Boruto miro hacia atrás y vio como su hermanita agitaba un brazo en señal de despedida y su otra mano estaba posada sobre un brazo de la silla de su anterior maestro que lo miraba decidido, los miro con miedo, "si pasaba algo en su ausencia quien les iba a proteger", pensaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una catarata hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y noto que no terminaba de caer, noto que le faltaba el aire hasta que algo tiró de él.

-abre los ojos baka- exacto los abrió y vio a su amigo Shikadai

Y también vio a los chicos llenos de agua, vio más renacuajos, vio ranas y vio como su padre se ponía su capa de Hokage que había guardado cuidadosamente.

-Veo que has estado en la villa, tu madre te dijo expresamente que no fueras- se dio la vuelta y lo vio mejor, su progenitor le dio su mejor sonrisa, se le veia mas enmarañado como aquel maestro que tuvo del que guardaba la foto en su despacho, ero-sennin lo llamaba- Bueno y entonces quién me va a explicar porque estáis aquí?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. batalla por la familia

**HE VUELTO WUAJAJAJA**

 **Espero que os guste, ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen y tal**

 **LEAN!**

Último encuentro: batalla por la familia

Ya secos, nuestro grupo estaba sentado contándole lo sucedido al recién encontrado.

-y tu como llegaste aqui?

-aquí es donde mi maestro venía a entrenar quiero ser mas fuerte para salvar a la gente de la aldea

-como? Están vivos?

-no todos, quedan muy pocos, algunos consiguieron huir lejos, a otros los tienen secuestrados, metidos en jaulas como animales- los chicos escuchaban atentos a lo que decía

En la batalla todos estaban exhaustos, y las esperanzas de ganar disminuían conforme aumentaban los zetsu blancos

-HUID!! ALEJAOS!! BUSCAD UNA NUEVA VIDA!! AQUÍ SOLO QUEDA MUERTE!! - grito el hokage cansado de tanto pelear

Los médicos ninja llevaron a los heridos hacia el bosque de la muerte, y los que quedamos luchando eramos pocos

-No podemos resistir más!! -grito Shikamaru desesperado

Cuando todo se quedó en silencio noté que alguien me llevaba a cuestas, y me dejaba en un claro cerca del río

-te vas a quedar aquí, vuelve a por nosotros cuando estés preparado- me pareció escuchar la voz de Kakashi y el puff de una invocación, luego note el agua y cuando desperte estaba aquí.

Cuando recupere fuerzas ande buscando a los demás, y lo que me encontre me hirvió la sangre. Se estaban llevando a las personas amordazadas y atadas, supuse que serian inhibidores de chakra o de fuerza cuando vi que Sakura no podía soltarse, pero yo en el estado q estaba no podía ayudar. durante los días que estuve recuperándome investige un poco mas.

-el que??- pregunto Ch-cho emocionada por el relato

-Zetsu ahora trabaja para un tipo con el que luchamos una vez, antes de que nacieran, era un ninja renegado de la hoja, nos costó mucho atraparlo, su objetivo era destruir cada villa para asi formar una única villa en la que el fuese el máximo líder, el tipo estaba loco y si ahora se ha aliado con zetsu estará peor aún-Todos bajaron la cabeza ante la historia del antes hokage- ¡pero chicos no os desanimeis¡ ahora no estaré solo¡, podemos ir juntos, idear un plan para salvar a la gente¡

subieron el río para encontrarse con los dos que habían dejado arriba, pero cuando llegaron vieron algo que no les gusto, lo unico que habia esperandolos era la silla de ruedas en la que estaba el Uchiha tirada en el suelo y rastros de pelea sobre la hierba.

-¡HIMAWARI¡¡-Boruto grito desesperado por encontrar a su hermana

Todos se pusieron a buscar pistas de lo que había pasado hasta que escucharon:

-ACHIS¡-miraron en dirección al hueco de un árbol-jolin

Fueron hacia el arbol y alli entre maleza y alguna que otra serpiente estaba la más pequeña que al ver a su padre salió corriendo a sus brazos, cuando la pequeña se relajó empezó a contar lo que había sucedido.

-Estábamos andando por el río en busca de un sitio para pasar la noche cuando una especie de hombre muy feo salió de la tierra y empezó a luchar con Uchiha-san, cuando nos safamos de el, Uchiha san invoco un montón de serpientes que me asustaron pero el dijo que las siguiera y que no me separara de ellas y que él volvería pero no volvió- la niña se echó a los brazos de su hermano ya más relajada.

-Donde se han llevado a mi padre?-preguntó Sarada

-Está cerca de aquí pero tenéis que estar muy quietos

Andaron hasta que llegaron a una colina alta y escondido pudieron ver cómo había decenas de jaulas enormes en las que la gente no hacía nada por intentar salir, los ánimos estaban por el suelo, vieron que algunos ninjas estaban colgados de una pared con señales de heridas quizá por el abuso sufrido al intentar sublevarse, miraron uno por uno y se horrorizaron al ver que algunos de ellos los conocían perfectamente.

-Mama- susurro Sarada al ver a su progenitora

y como ese los chicos fueron susurrando al ver a sus seres queridos luchando por sobrevivir, algo impactó de sobremanera a la chica de lentes cuando vio a su padre siendo cargado por dos especies de zombies y apuntalado en la pared.

-SASUKE¡¡-vio y escuchó cómo su madre lo llamaba y este le devolvía la mirada enseñándole la ceguera del portador del sharingan- NO¡¡OS MATARÉ¡¡¡ OS JURO QUE EN CUANTO ME SUELTE OS MATARE¡¡

Sarada no aguanto mas la presion y huyó del lugar, los demás la siguieron, Naruto se quedo por un momento mirando a todos los que allí estaban y por ultimo miro a Sasuke "entrenaste bien a Boruto y cuidaste a mi hija sasuke, ahora me toca a mi rescatarte a ti" pensó y siguió a los chicos, sería un entrenamiento duro hasta la batalla.

Era de noche y aunque solo uno hacía guardia todos estaban despiertos, después de lo vivido aquel día no podían dormir, cerraba los ojos y el recuerdo de sus allegados se les viene a la mente

-Chicos ya se que es duro pero tenéis que descansar, a primera hora empezaremos el entrenamiento, tenéis que estar a punto para lo que nos espera a todos-Naruto cogió en brazos a su princesa y la acuno, la niña acabó cerrando los ojos- si queréis pensar en algo, pensad en vuestros padres y maestros que estarán orgullosos de vosotros cuando os vean liberarles.

Naruto empezó a mecerse con la niña en brazos y a susurrarle una nana con la cual la infante se quedó dormida pero aun asi Naruto siguió susurrando la nana, mientras que veia como los chicos uno a uno se dormían, esbozo una sonrisa melancólica ante el acto.

Por la mañana todos estaban en pie, luchaban entre ellos para perfeccionarse, y así pasaron días, hasta que estuvieron listos.

Los sorprendieron de noche, poco a poco y en silencio los chicos con Naruto a la cabeza entraron en la guarida del enemigo, algunos desataron a la gente y las sacaba de las jaulas mientras que otros vigilaban e inspeccionaron el lugar en alerta, cuando todos estaban reunidos con sus familias y amigos cayeron en la cuenta de que había demasiado silencio y que había sido demasiado fácil.

-es una trampa- Susurro Shikamaru cuando dejo de abrazar a Shikadai- ¡Estad alerta, es una trampa¡¡sabían que ibais a venir¡ tomad posiciones de lucha¡

Y en cuanto lo dijo todos, rescatadores y rescatados se pusieron en alerta, un grupo de ninjas medico reunieron a los más heridos en el centro del círculo ninja creado, todos estaban en posición de batalla.

Y de un momento a otro y sin mediar palabra empezaron a salir enemigos.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. final

**Hola aqui el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fanfic(historia, ya que hice un micrordlatito xD) es cortito, espero les guste.** **los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla** **LEAN!!**

 _cap4_ _Una lagrima callo en la piedra con el símbolo Uchiha tallado,todos los presentes seguían a la joven que ahi quieta y rota de dolor, lloraba por los seres queridos que ya no estarían y en su mente el recuerdo de una batalla ganada y perdida al mismo tiempo._ _-SACAD FUERZAS NINJAS¡¡¡ -Gritaba el Uzumaki_ _todos estaban cansados pero había derrotado a la mayor parte del enemigo, de un momento a otro la batalla se torció y entre el grupo de ninjas alos que los médicos curaban salió un hombre_ _-SASUKE-SAN AUN ESTÁ HERIDO¡¡ VUELVA AQUÍ¡¡- Shizune no logró retenerlo antes de que el nombrado invocara a Menma_ _Naruto a ver lo que hacía su amigo supo lo que quería hacer he hizo lo mismo invocando al rey sapo, a pocos metros de allí Sakura curaba a un herido Kakashi_ _-Es tu turno sakura, cuida de los niños- susurró el maestro_ _-siempre_ _Y Sakura obedeció lo que su corazón le pidió que hiciera, como aquel dia en que se interpuso entre el rasengan y el chidori, invocó a Katsuyu y subida a ella les siguió._ _todo se paralizo al ver como los tres sennin con sus enormes compañeros avanzaban hacia el enemigo, primero fueron explosiones y luego fue el silencio absoluto, todo se había acabado, cuando corrieron hacia ellos pudieron ver cadáveres del enemigo y tres personas de pie sosteniéndose, mirandoles, sonriendo, Hinata, Boruto y Sarada dieron un paso adelante pero la ilusion se desplomo cuando los tres grandes cayeron al suelo._

no hubo celebraciones, ni fiestas, ni condecoraciones, solo se dedicaron a volver a las ruinas de las que un dia escaparon, y reconstruirlas, atrás quedaron los llantos y una promesa quedó en el aire.

-Papa, Mama- La ultima Uchiha miro al cielo un grito desgarrador pudieron oir todos los presentes ante esas lápidas- ¡YO SERE LA PROXIMA HOKAGE

 **¡FIN! :)**


End file.
